Nobody's Home
by redgrrl
Summary: All Chihiro had to hold on to from the past was a promise. But when Chihiro walks out the door one day, a green haired boy rides past on his bike, and waves at her. CxH


**Disclaimer: Spirited Away isn't mine. **

**Summary: **All Chihiro had to hold on to from the past was a promise. But when Chihiro walks out the door one day, a green haired boy rides past on his bike, and waves at her. CxH

**Nobody's Home **

"You look lonely." a six year old Chihiro said.

The green haired boy looked up, and he whispered to the little girl, "No I'm not."

Chihiro smiled innocently, and she replied, "Then why are you sitting by yourself? What is your name? How old are you? Which school do you go to?"

The green haired boy grinned to himself, "That's quite a lot of questions… let's see… I'm sitting by myself because I just moved here… My name is Nigijhami Kohaku Nushi… I'm six years old…and I go to Tomoeda Elementary,"

"Yay! I go there as well!" Chihiro smiled, "My name is Chihiro. Chihiro Ogino."

Haku smiled at her, "I see. Hello, Ogino-san."

…

(Present day)

'But that event was seven years ago. He left two years after. And I never saw him again after that.' Chihiro wrote down, 'funny that. But we were very good friends. And he never told me where he was going either. All I knew at that moment in history, was that he was leaving, going away from me. He didn't even tell me he was leaving. It was my mother who told me a green haired boy was going away.'

Chihiro felt a numb with anger and pain. he was one of the best friends she had ever had. She had shared everything with him, and he in return did the same.

She felt herself shaking. It had been so many years.

…

"Haku!" Chihiro yelled as she ran up to Haku, and hugged him fiercely.

Haku felt his cheeks reddening, "Good morning, Chihiro-san."

Chihiro's brown eyes were full of determination, "I'm trying out for the netball team today! You will cheer for me, won't you, Kohaku-chan?"

Kohaku took a step back, his cheeks going redder, "… yes… but there's something I need to tell you first, Chihiro."

Chihiro noticed the depressing change in Kohaku. A frown had taken over his face, and it was no longer smiling, "I…I… I'm going to be…" he shook his head, "never mind,"

Chihiro looked away, "If you say so, Kohaku-chan."

…

"What did you say?"

"He's leaving today, Chihiro. Didn't he tell you? His mother told me." her mother stated calmly.

Chihiro's eyes widened, and she began crying. How could he…how could he just leave her! Maybe that was what he was trying to tell her today. Maybe he didn't have the courage to tell her to her face.

Her mother placed the lunch on the table, "Run, Chihiro."

"What?"

"Run. Go, Chihiro. He might still be at the station."

…

Chihiro was running. The station was still only a minute away! She ignored the looks that people were giving her.

But when she got there, she saw Kohaku on the train, his head bent down. The doors were already shut, and the train was starting up.

"Haku!" Chihiro yelled.

She saw Haku's head look up, and he opened the window.

He was shocked, Chihiro could tell. His mouth opened and closed, as if trying to say something. Chihiro ran along, and reached out her hand, "Baka! Why didn't you tell me?"

Haku reached for Chihiro's hand, and clasped it in his own, "I…I didn't want to hurt you."

There were tears in his eyes. In all the time that Chihiro had known Haku, he had not cried, "Don't cry, Haku."

"Chihiro…promise me…promise me you'll wait for me?"

Chihiro nodded. She was going to cry soon. She knew it. But before she cried…she had to be strong in front of Haku. She had to be strong, "I will."

Haku smiled with relief, and he whispered, "Thank you Chihiro." and he let go of her hand.

Chihiro gasped and she looked up to find Kohaku looking away. Kohaku mouthed to her, 'good bye'.

Chihiro stopped running as the train gained speed, and she waved.

She didn't know it, but it was a long time before she saw Haku again.

…

(Present day)

'And so it ended.' Chihiro wrote down, 'I spent endless days dreaming and crying about him. But he never came back, no matter what I did in order to contact him. But days past, and I could hardly remember what he looked like.'

"Chihiro! Go get the newspaper!"

"Yes mum," Chihiro replied, running out to get the newspaper.

She opened the door, and took a deep breathe. The wind was blowing through her long, brown hair, and she smiled. She took a step out, until she heard the sound of someone, or something coming down the street. She ran out a few steps, and paused to see what it was.

A boy came riding down the street. His face was plastered on with a bright smile, and sparkling green eyes.

Chihiro frowned. _This is something you don't see very often… _

The boy on his bike, a brand new BMW, came riding nearer and nearer to Chihiro. As he approached the distance within five metres of Chihiro, he raised a hand and waved, laughing and grinning like an idiot at the same time.

Chihiro's mouth dropped, and she shook her head as she leaned against the wall. _Oh god…he's going to crash soon if he doesn't stop waving. Who does he think he is anyway! _

However, the boy quickly regained balance, and turned a sharp corner, and came back to Chihiro's house. The boy grinned at her, "Well?"

Chihiro took a step forward, "You…"

Those green eyes and that distinctive dark green hair. She hadn't seen such a colour in while…in fact, ever since Kohaku left.

_Ever since Kohaku left…_

The boy impatiently tapped his bike with his hand on the handle, and he stated calmly, "You haven't changed one bit, Chihiro."

Chihiro narrowed her eyes, "How do you know my name? Do I know you?"

The boy laughed nervously, "Yes, you do Chihiro. In fact, if I remember correctly, you used to know me very well."

Chihiro began turning around, "I'm sorry, I don't remember you. Goodbye."

He quickly got off his bike, and gave Chihiro a slight grin, "Maybe this would help you remember, Chihiro."

That caused Chihiro to turn back around, _what is he playing at? _

And he took a step forward to face Chihiro, and placed a hand on her cheek, "You look lonely."

…

Chihiro felt tears welling up, and she was afraid one was going to spill out any second now. _You…you…you…baka… _Chihiro slapped Haku's hand away, and she said indignantly, "Who are you to put your hand on my cheek!"

Haku shrugged, "No one. Absolutely no one. But Chihiro, remember our promise."

_Our promise. _

Haku got on his bike, and he kicked the brake up, and he smiled regretfully at Chihiro, "See you later, Chi."

Reality and dream fused together with Chihiro, and as Haku kicked off the ground and started to ride down the street, Chihiro muttered, with her head hanging downwards, "Nigijhami Kohaku Nushi."

…

Kohaku hesitated as he heard the hauntingly cold voice. He gently put his feet from the pedals to the ground, and he steered his bike around to face Chihiro. He saw Chihiro; her head faced downwards, her brown hair outlining her face.

He smiled, and he began riding towards her. He smiled happily as he got nearer to Chihiro, and he placed a hand on her cheek, and Chihiro looked up silently.

Kohaku opened his mouth, but then closed it. He shook his head. _Now, Haku…now is the right time. _

"My name is Nigijhami Kohaku Nushi… I'm fifteen years old…and I go to Tomoeda High,"

And with that, he gently placed his lips on Chihiro's.

…

**End**

…

This is so short!

Only 1474 words. (Head droops).

But still, I quite like this idea.

See…this is the correct explanation for my inspiration:

Spirited Away is a story about a boy who made a promise to a girl that he would return to her.

This story is a story about a boy who also made a promise to a girl that he would return to her.

It's kind of a parody of the original Spirited Away, except I made it in Modern day, without the monsters and spirits. (Grins)

As to the meaning of the title, Nobody's Home, I guess I was referring to Kohaku, in a way. Meh. If anybody who reads this can provide a theory to why I named the story that, I will no longer be confused about this story myself (raises an eyebrow).

Expect the next story to be ChihiroxHaku, and an AU story again. But I'm pondering on whether it should be Angst or Fluff.

Please review!


End file.
